bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble in the Wandering City
Covert Mission Kanazaki Shinmen was moving as quickly as he could, his form barely visible even to a Shinigami's perception. His senses flaring, he dived low, leaping from the rooftop and onto the ground, as a slithering tentacle crashed into where he just was. They were getting faster. He pushed as much spiritual energy into his legs as they could hold, hoping against hope that he'd get to the rendezvous point before he was flayed alive. This went beyond the reports of "suspicious activity", all he had been expected to do was make his weekly report on his surveillance, not fight off a goddamn invasion! But he had little choice in the matter, it was get back now, and live to complain tomorrow, or die in obscurity. It was easy to see which choice he made. He darted between alley ways, in an attempt to lose his pursurers, making use of demon magic to ward of certain sections, and to throw off their senses. He had always found his lackluster ability in combat aggravating to say the least, but now more than ever he thanked whatever gods out there that he was a specialist when it came to evading pursuit, and remaining hidden. It was these skills that had attracted the Shinsengumi to him, ones that had served him well as a member of IEO (Infiltration & Espionage Operations). Unfortunately, his enemy had abilities that simply outstripped his own. At best his skills only bought him time. Delaying the inevitable. It was high time he accepted that fact now. Well at the very least he'd make them work for it. He was a Shinsengumi afterall. He knew the dangers. But at least his death wouldnt be in vain. By his estimates he probably had less than a minute before they picked up his trail again. Grimly he summoned a Jigokuchō, and relayed his intel. Lifting his hand into the air, it flew off, carrying his torch. It was done. Grasping his Zanpakutou he unsheathed it, as his reiatsu flared to life. He saw his enemies. They appeared one by one, that sickening grin etched onto their faces. It looks like this is it. He thought. Indeed it is'. A disembodied voice replied. "For what its worth, I'm glad you stuck with me till the end old friend." He said. ''A mans worth is measured not by his words, but his accomplishments, the voice began. '''...and the sacrifices he made for them. We shall do as we have always done. In the shadows we were born. And so it shall be...that in the darkness we return. But we will NOT go quietly. Show them. Speak the name, and our will shall be done! "ENSHROUD! YAMIKIRI!" Shinmen shouted with defiance, as his enemies descended upon him, their bone white claws, tearing into his flesh with no abandon. Their jaws clamping down on his form, but still he stood. Then he collasped into a inky dark cloud, spreading and rolling over his enemies until it blanketed the area. There was no blast of power, no collateral damage in its wake. It was swift and silent. When the darkness cleared. There wasnt a trace of any presence left. The buildings were left intact, and all that remained was a simple white cord. --- Kenshin was in his office, attending to the other duties and responsibilities of his station. But today he was keenly aware of the solemn atmosphere that plagued his division. He listened to the message imparted to the Jigokucho once more, as his subordinate relayed his final message. Even if he didn't show it, Kenshin had taken his responsibility as Captain very seriously, and considered the lives and safety of those under his command his first priority. He had allowed Kanazaki's friends and family a few days to mourn his loss, which they graciously thanked him for. But in his mind he knew it wasn't enough. Kanazaki had died delivering this message. And given the context of this, he had decided that he would personally attend to this. His second-in-command had already been briefed on the details of running the division. It was rare but often times necessary for Kenshin himself to take on a mission. Especially one of this magnitude. Thanks to his sacrifice, Kenshin and possibly all of Soul Society now had a chance at fighting this menace. He gathered the rest of his things, setting his personal and professional affairs in order. A service was held for Kanazaki Shinmen, led by Kenshin, after which he immediately departed for Soul Society. As of late several citizens from the Rukongai district have started to disappear without a trace, the second squad captain and commander of the Onmitsukidō asked Saigo Murakami, former Captain of the 11th Division and Corps Commander of the Patrol Squad to investigate the mysterious disappearances. Saigo assembled an elite team of shinigami and proceeded to head towards the Rukongai to investigate. Who or what are responsible for these disappearances?, an ominous shadow loomed over the Soul Society. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Zaraikou Category:Story Arcs Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay